Deadly Secrets
by ThisBeautifulInsanity
Summary: a group of new girls come to Ipswich and bring some very deadly secrets with them.What happens when they get tangled up with the sons of Ipswich? Will it lead to perfection and love or will it lead to death and heartbreak? Tyler&OC Reid
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"We're moving _where?_"

Nora tried very hard not to scold the slightly younger girl. Eve had never been very good with surprises, or anything unexpected really. She was usually known to be the one to cause a fuss out of all the sisters.

"Were moving to Ipswich." Nora said very patiently while Eve seemed to get more and more angry. Isa watched them with mild interest, Harmony seemed to be slightly exasperated and Clara seemed to be dreading what was to come. Tristan, who had been there just minutes before seemed to have disappeared somewhere, probably not wanting Meadow to see this little...fight that was going to happen.

"There is _no way _that I'm going." Eve said suddenly, with all seriousness making Nora scoff. "You think you get a choice in this." Eve just looked at her like she was mentally disabled. "Of course I get a choice, I am eighteen and have no legal guardian, and you can no way control me. You and everyone else lost that right when I turned eighteen."

Nora rolled her eyes at how dramatic Eve was being, which she wasn't surprised about. Eve did have a small tendency to be dramatic. Nora tried very hard not to sigh but couldn't stop it from escaping her lips."This isn't about me wanting to control you, this is also about our safety, cause the truth is we are no longer safe here and we have to leave and honestly Eve do you see any body else objecting or complaining to this."

"Well, I don't see you asking their opinions on this." Eve said somewhat snottily. Nora stared at Eve for a long while before turning to the three other girls. "Fine what do you three think of this." Harmony was the first to speak up, her voice showed signs of wanting to object or argue, just get this stupid fight over with. "I am in no way going to argue with Nora over this, she is like our leader and is the oldest and frankly I trust her judgment, I always have."

Eve huffed and turned to Isa who waved her hand in the air like this was nothing, which truth be told really was nothing, just a stupid fight that shouldn't have happened in the first place.

"Honestly I don't really care what you decide but I am slightly curious as to why you didn't ask us about what we thought about this first, which makes me question what you think of our opinion and I really don't feel like moving right now but who really cares, It's up to you or should I say it's up to Clare."

Everybody turned to look at Clara, the youngest out of all of them. Clara looked stricken that she would be the tie breaker as of what to do with the moving. It was no secret that Clara was terribly shy. "Oh, I-um, well-" Eve sighed angrily. "Hurry up." Nora looked at Clara then Eve. "Why don't we just ask Tristan."

"Because you have him whipped and I know what he's gonna choose already and I wanna know why Ipswich?"

Nora rubbed her temples. "Because I had a feeling that this is where we should go." She said ignoring the exasperated look that Eve gave her. Nora was counting down the seconds in her head until Eve blew up. She looked up at the ceiling._Three,two, one._

_"A feeling!" _Eve fumed. "You want us to move to Ipswich because of a _feeling _you had Nora. You know that is one of the stupidest things that you have ever said or in fact, it's one of the stupidest things that you have ever done and let me just be the first to inform you that you are completely out of your mind if you think that we, no _I_ am going to move to Ipswich _just because of a feeling you had.!"_

_

* * *

_

**_(3 weeks later)_**

"I can't believe that were moving to Ipswich because of a stupid feeling Nora had." Eve muttered as she stared out the window of the moving truck that they had rented.

Isa, who was driving the truck, glanced over at her and smirked slightly. "Take it easy on her, cause we all know that in the end she only wants what's best for us."

Eve couldn't argue with that. Nora did only have their best interests in mind, for each of them, that still didn't mean that Eve would always be happy with those interests though. She only shrugged making Isa roll her eyes and sigh.

Barely five minutes late Eve sighed too. "How long until we get get there." She asked impatiently and this made Isa shrug her shoulders. "No idea, you should have asked one of them before she left." Isa said motioning with her head towards the cars in front of them.

At the front was Tristan and Nora with their daughter Meadow driving their 2003 Silver Honda Pilot SUV. It was packed with some basic stuff and their was a small trailer hooked on at the back pulling more stuff. The SUV was Nora's but she let most of them use it due to the fact that it was the only car that everybody could actually fit in comfortably.

Behind them was Harmony driving Tristan's large Red 2001 Dodge Truck. To basically sum it up the truck was one with four doors and could fit about six people. It was also huge and had a small trailer hooked on the back carrying even more stuff.

Behind the truck was Clara driving the car that her and Harmony shared, which is a 2007 lime green volkswagon beetle with the sun roof open. Not a lot of things could fit in that so she just decided to throw in some of their suitcases that were filled with clothes in it.

Right after Clara was Isa and Eve who had decided that they would drive the rental truck/van which was basically huge and held theirs beds and couches and almost everything in it. Due to the fact that they were driving this monster of a truck their cars would be delivered later today.

Eve sighed and closed her eyes. "I just wish we get their soon." She glanced over when Isa whistled lowly. "What." Isa smiled over at her. "Looks like you just got your wish Eve."

Eve glanced outside and looked back at Isa who stared back at her, smirking.

"Welcome to Ipswich sis, you ready to see or new home."

"As ready as I'll ever be." muttered Eve.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from The Covenant

**_Chapter Two_**

Eve glanced at their new 'home'. It wasn't bad, it certainly wasn't an ugly house, but compared to some of the other ones that they had past coming into Ipswich she knew that to those people who lived in those houses it probably looked like a dump. She was happy with it though, at least as happy as she could be having moved here.

She walked up the stairs to the second floor and had to admit that it was the kind of place that she would like to live in and knowing Nora, she had probably chosen this exact house trying to make it up to her. The entire house had a sorta Gothic and eerie feeling to it, the kind that could scare the crap out of a lot of people but made Eve crave more and more of it. Her family was also pretty good with this kind of horror stuff. But they were witches and did happen to have a pretty intense love of all things scary. Eve thought of Harmony, Tristan and Clara then._Okay, so most of us have a love of all things scary._ She added in her head.

Looking for a suitable room she stopped at the first door on the right, located right after the stairs. The door was open which allowed her to see into it clearly. It was a big room, much bigger than she would have expected it to be in a town called 'Ipswich' but then again, she hadn't expected all of the houses to really be mansions and she certainly hadn't expected this house to look the way it was so she really shouldn't have been surprised.

The room was bare which made it look all the bigger and had plain beige walls that somehow didn't really seem fit for a house this creepy. She made a mental note in her head to change the colour. The floors were made of soft beige carpet too that looked surprisingly new compared to the house. The colour of it also looked like it could blend well with anything and when Eve stepped in and felt how soft it was under her toes she knew that there was no way she would change it.

She saw a small closest, nothing fancy and big but when she opened the door to it she saw that it wasn't all that small either, of course it wasn't enough for her massive wardrobe but she figured that with all the room she could fit a few more dressers in there somewhere. There wasn't any windows but the large light in the middle of the room made up for the lack of sunlight that she would have. Eve could already imagine where her bed would go and she smiled.

She had found her room.

* * *

Clara looked around their new house and smiled lightly. It was completely different from there old one but she didn't mind to much. The only thing that got her a little bit was the whole haunted house look it had to it. It was true that Clara and her friends-practically family- were witches but that didn't mean she wanted to fill the stereotypical views that most people had.

Plus she wasn't ever one for horror movies and the house looked as if it had come out of one. She wasn't complaining though, what could she complain about really? She had her family here with her and she knew that Nora would let her do whatever she wanted with her room so she would live.

Clara knew that there were two rooms downstairs. The master bedroom and just a regular sized one. She also knew that Nora and Tristan were getting the master and their daughter Meadow would likely get the other one downstairs so she made her way to the stairs and upwards looking trying to ignore how utterly creepy the house was. She could see that Isa was going to have a field day with this one. Isa loved scary and creepy stuff, more than anyone Clara knew and she knew that living in this house, in this town she was probably jumping up and down on the inside.

Upstairs wasn't to different and in the first room she saw Eve already there looking around and Clara knew that that room was most likely the one she had picked for herself. Clara made her way down the hallway peeking into the other doors. So far she had seen two rooms-not including Eve's-, a closet and a bathroom. Then at the end of the hall their was a door that reminded her of death and she didn't even dare open it so she turned the only way she could. Left.

Their was only two doors in the hallway. Only two. Clara opened one and gasped. The room was huge! It's walls were a very, very light cream colour and she wondered how there was such a light and airy room in this haunted house. It had a window that showed the front yard, along with the road and had a lovely designed light hanging from the ceiling.

She saw two doors a well. Opening the first one she couldn't help but let out another small gasp as she moved forward into the very large walk in closest. She turned and stepped out opening the other door to reveal a small bathroom with only a shower, toilet and sink but it was lovely, a little more dreary like the rest of the house, but still lovely.

Clara made her way out the door then and into another room where Harmony was looking around. It had dark blue colored walls and wasn't nearly as big as hers but still had a fair size to it. It also had a window and unlike her bedrooms light colored wood floor, Harmony's had a dark, plus carpet. "Like it?" Harmony asked Clara grinning.

"It's great."

* * *

Isa made her way across the house, the smile not slipping off her face. She had most definitely been on edge about moving here at first but now that she saw the town and their house that all screamed slasher flick horror movie she had instantly fell in love. She also knew that Eve was probably warming up to the idea of living here to.

Well, at least until she found out that they would have to go to school. Something Isa herself wasn't to excited about and she knew that nobody else would be to excited either. Which is why she had promised Nora and Tristan not to tell the rest of their little family about it either. The only reason that she herself knew about it was because being the second oldest she was very close to Nora and was like a second in command witch as well. But then her extremely close friendship with Eve got in the way of that sometimes since it wasn't a secret that Eve and Nora weren't always considered the close sisters that they were, not when they disagreed on something. If they did it was like living in hell.

She looked for a room coming to stop in front of a doorway that she could swear she had seen in a movie before. The door that the people went into and the killer came out and chopped said person into pieces. So obviously she had to go in there. Opening it she was met with complete darkness. She found a light switch though and flicked it on, making a dull, flickering light come on to show her some stairs.

Isa grinned into the darkness making her way up the large, wooden staircase, reaching out her hand to touch the wall beside her to give her some direction of where she went since the light didn't help her to much. Every stair creaked and cracked with each step she took but Isa didn't pause once, she didn't fear much in her life, she never really had, which had sometimes been a great thing and other times a terrible one depending on the situation.

She reached the top and stumbled over a step catching herself before she fell. She walked farther into the darkness and managed not only to run into, but also stub her big toe on a wall. Isa hissed and cursed loudly as she stuck a hand into her jean pockets searching for her lighter, She found it after a few seconds and flipped it open thanking whoever was out there at this moment that she smoked. The lighter didn't help her see to much but she at least saw in front of her.

She also managed to find another light and this one, thank God, was much better then the one at the beginning of the stairs was. Looking around she took in the room, it was the attic, obviously, and looked old and more spooky then the rest of the house put together. The walls and floor all looked to be made of some kind of old wood and there was a small window shaped as a octagon. Isa turned again and froze completely as she looked over at what was underneath the window.

She walked, not bothering to look around or be even a little wary, towards the small creature lying on the floor and knelt down. She looked at the owl and then at the arrow sticking out of it's chest ans without any regret touched the small, dead birds wings, then ran her hands over it's chest, pausing at where the arrow touched it's chest and then running her hand over the small arrow and closing her eyes to concentrate.

With her eyes closed Isa blocked out all of the sound around her, envisioning herself to be in a bubble of darkness searching for power. She could feel her own witching powers rising lightly, calling any power that the arrow might hold. It wasn't hard to find either, the arrow itself wasn't strong but the power on it was easy to sense and Isa quickly opened her eyes and removed her hand looking at the blood, which was not red but black and she sighed standing up."Fuck." She muttered before raising her voice.

"Guys, I'm in the attic. Get your asses up here right now!" Her yell echoed across the room and she heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Eve came first and looked around, cursing as she to, stubbed her toe like Isa had before."Damn, Isa, Leave it to you to find the most fuckin' creepy room of the house." She muttered only to be smacked upside the head by Nora who had come in right after her, just a little more graceful then them both.

"Isa, what's going-oh." Nora stopped talking when she saw the owl beside Isa's feet. So did Eve. They each looked from the bird, to the black blood on her hand and to the arrow. They also must have sensed the power and put it all together. By now Clara, Harmony, Meadow and Tristan had come in as well but at the sight of her daughter there Nora tensed. "Tristan, can you please take Meadow out of here?" She asked and he nodded and disappeared downstairs.

"Is that-?" Clara started to ask but stopped when Eve, Isa and Nora all nodded their heads in confirmation at the same time. They all made there way closer towards Isa and the dead bird and she saw Clara put a hand over her mouth, she was pale, most of them were, but Isa knew that Clara was way more squeamish than all of them which is why she looked like she was about to throw up.

Harmony put her arm around Clara then. It was no secret that those two were best friends and stuck up for each other. Isa and Eve were that way to but Isa also had the whole second in command commitment which made her close to Nora too. But all of them were close to Nora, except for Eve, but Nora didn't mind if she had a best friend out of them, she had Tristan and her daughter and Isa knew that she was happy with that, still, Nora was like a sister, they were all sisters and they were all close no matter what, they were a coven.

Nora knelt down beside Isa and the bird looking over it's markings. "Was there any power?" Nora asked Isa and she nodded. "Yeah, not a lot but I felt it and it was kinda hard to tell but it was dark magic."

"And it's bloods black so its dark." Murmured Nora. Harmony spoke, her voice wary. "Do you think it was one of Theirs?" All of them suddenly turned to look at Eve. Sure, the girl was loud, bitchy, moody and dramatic but she was also the one who knew the most about them witches and their history. Eve, ever the history nerd, rolled her eyes and came up beside the two eldest girls, plopping her butt down-gracefully of course-before where Nora knelt making the lead witch roll her eyes.

When Eve looked at the bird though her face turned serious very quickly. Eve wasn't ever _that _serious, never, it just didn't happen so her looking like this now must have meant that something was seriously wrong, Isa could tell right away that her best friend was freaked. Eve was what people would call a wild child. She did things that many people would find disgraceful and disrespectful, things that made her seem like a bad person, a person who could grab anyone's attention. She was also a bit of a slut. It was just a plain known fact to anyone, some people excepted that, many didn't though.

Her little attitude didn't help either. It wasn't a bad attitude problem, really. More of a small temper that could be sparked very quickly and led to little fights and thrown punches. It wasn't like Isa's temper which was there, always there but didn't come out until something really aggravated her, but when it did come out-well it wasn't a pretty sight. Eve also had a problem with school, with the people. They treated her differently, which was understandable with how their coven acted sometimes, and Eve's grades weren't to great either, she had failed grade six and was now going to be a senior when she should have graduated already. But the reason she was so bad in school was because of the fact that she loved the coven, she loved their history and the things they did, she loved being a witch. Unfortunately that didn't really help her in the real world.

It did help in times like these though, times where they needed to know something that only Eve would know."So." Nora asked and Isa gave her a look that clearly said 'be nicer'. Eve spoke before anyone else could though making them all look at her. "The owl is..rare, you could say. It 's most definitely Theirs though, it's clearly evil with the black blood but from its markings...well its Theirs and you get my point. But the thing that I'm worried about here is that mark, here see-" Eve pointed towards the black and dark brown streaks that were on it's chest drawn around the arrow. They were clearly hand drawn, but very neatly and clearly."-Well that, from what I can tell and have read about, is their way of saying hello to the new home, this is the place you're gonna die."

"You got all that from a little drawing on a dead birds chest?" Harmony asked skeptically making Eve snap out of whatever trance she was and glare at her. Isa had the feeling that Eve was done with the serious crap, now she was just plain pissed off. She was right to, Eve turned to glare at Nora. "See what you've gotten us into now Nora, huh, They've found us and have basically just told us that we're dead."

"Calm down." Nora said, she seemed to be the only one who was actually calm out of them all, though it was clear that her face was way paler then Usual. Clara was breathing in and out fast, her hand on her chest, but before anyone could ask her if she was okay she ran down the stairs. Harmony looked after her friend but found that it was more important to stay here at the moment. Eve was pissed, simple as that, but you could clearly see the worry lines on her face. Then there was Isa herself, who was calm and collected on the outside but was freaked on the inside to, not because she was scared, but more because she was worried.

Still, Isa felt a major need to get out. It wasn't to get away from the mess here at the house or to stay safe, it wasn't because she wanted to ignore what was going on, it was more that she needed to calm herself down and the only way that would happen was if she got out and got air.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna call this as my room and it needs a major paint job, do any of you need some paint or anything else cause nows the time to tell me about it."

* * *

**_Okay so I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you all think._**

**_Wolflover101canadian_**


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing from the Coventant but I do own the entire Coven of Witches that are new in town along with there family. (Isa, Eve, Meadow, Harmony, ect...)

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

Harmony sat in the passenger seat of Nora's SUV, looking down at her intertwined hands. After Isa's little discovery in the attic she had gone down to check on Clara who hadn't looked to good when he ran out, only to find her sitting on the floor in her chosen room talking on the phone, clearly with her boyfriend Alistair.

Harmony had decided to just leave her alone then, knowing that Alistair was likely the best person for Clara to talk to. So she had ran downstiars and outside just in time to catch Isa leaving to find a store that sold paint, getting in the car to go along with her, since she really didn't feel like being in the same house, their new home, with a dead bird sent by the very people who had killed her old coven, her old family, along with her parents years ago. The same people who now wanted to kill her and her new family.

"Mommy, I want mommy." Harmony looked over to the back seat to see Nora and Tristan's four year old daughter looking at her with teary eyes. Nora had insisted that they bring Meadow with them to the store, since she didn't want her daughter in a house that had Dark magic in it. At least for a little while.

"I know, Meadow, we just have to go to the store first to get some things, okay, but I promise we'll stop to get you something, and then we'll go home to mommy and daddy and Aunt Clara and Aunt Eve, kay." Harmony told her, successfully stopping Meadow's pleads for her mom, though she still seemed wary, as wary as a four year old could be. After all, even though she was still young and only had one witch as a parent, she was still a witch herself and though she couldn't fully grasp the meaning of what the Dark magic was, she could clearly sense it, and sense that it wasn't anything good.

"Really?" Meadow asked softly and Harmony looked over to Isa to see her smile, though Meadow couldn't see it, before replying back. "Yep, really, and I'll make sure that it's a yummy treat too, Okay." Harmony couldn't really be amused by the way Isa talked to Meadow anymore. Anybody who knew Isa, with her smoking cigarettes, dyed raven black hair and thick eyeliner, the mysterious, sexy bad-ass look, along with her quiet and dark persona, nobody would ever think that they would hear the word yummy come out of her mouth, Harmony and the rest of their coven included, but it seemed like they had all been mistaken.

Even though nobody in their coven was related to Nora or Tristan by blood, therefor they weren't related to Meadow either, but none of them thought that way, as far as they were conserned Nora and Tristan were family, like a sister or brother, and Meadow was their neice, end of story, and they all took the role as Aunts real seriously, especially Isa, who though nobody would think it, had a soft spot for kids, and a really soft spot for Meadow.

And Meadow seemed to love Isa just as much as Isa loved her. Harmony knew that Meadow liked them all, but other than her parents, there was no denying the strong, familiar, caring bond that Isa and the four year old shared, they had it since Meadow was first born, so it was only obvious that Isa was her Godmother.

"Kay, kay." Harmony heard Isa say happily from the back. It was only minutes after that they found a store to buy some paint in. They spent about an hour and a half in there before heading to get Meadow the treat they promised her. Ipswich wasn't the biggest town around and they found a small coffee shop quickly, hopely the stuff they had was as good as the place looked to be from the outside.

* * *

Isa was surprised when she opened the door to the small coffee place they had found, not only from the heavenly smell that it had from inside but also from the amount of people there was in the small area. Sure, it wasn't to crowded but for how small the place seemed it had quite a few people in it.

"It smells really yummy!" Meadow exclaimed excitedly from where she was perched on Isa's left hip. "Yeah, it does." Harmony said from her left side and Isa couldn't help but nod in agreement as they made there way to stand in the line, which offered them a great veiw of the glass where all sorts of cakes, chocolates and other delicious looking treats were set up. Meadow wiggled happily in her arms at the sight, making Isa's lips twitch as she looked over at Harmony, who was smiling at the sight of Meadow's happy face. "I have a feeling that this'll be a place that we'll be coming often." She told her, adjusting Meadows light-yet-not-to-light weight on her hip.

Harmony laughed nodding and and Isa was glad that they were drifting away from the feel of the Dark magic that they had witnessed just hours before, yet Isa herself couldn't just do that as thoughts of it and the danger they were in drifted around in her mind. Looking at Harmony closely Isa could tell that it was probably still drifting in hers too.

"Can we stay here to eat?" Questioned Meadow innocently and Isa and Harmony locked eyes. Meadow was already sending them both her puppy dog eyes and Harmony shrugged with an expression on her face that seemed to say 'why not'. They had wanted to just get something for everybody and go to eat it at home but eating in wouldn't be to bad, of course than Meadow would want to eat at home to which would mean twice the amount of desserts, but oh well. So what if Nora would kill her. How could she deny her Goddaughter and those big blue eyes she had.

"Sure why not?"

* * *

"I'll go get us that booth over there before someone else does." Harmony told Isa, who nodded, before she took off in the direction of the booth at the back. She kept her head down as she went, her thoughts drifting back to the owl earlier, she couldn't believe that they hadn't even been there for a full hour before they had found them.

Who knew? Maybe they had known that they were coming here all along, maybe this would be the place where it would finally end, either by them finishing it or the other way around, leaving them all dead. She wondered if moving here was a good idea or not, but knowing that it couldn't necessarily been such a bad thing if Nora, who wasn't one for rash decisions, moved them here because of some kind of feeling, a sense that she had. But honestly, Harmony didn't know how this would end, she had no idea whether-

Harmony let out a gasp when she collided with a hard chest, knocking over the coffee the person held in their hand, spilling it all over not only herself, but also the person."Oh my God, I am so sorry." She gasped out, lifting her alarmed eyes up to look at the face of who she had run into feeling surprised at what she saw.

He looked to be around her age, and was tall, most likely over six feet tall towering over her, even if she did have a regular height at a simple five foot five. His eyes were a dark hazel, or even a light brown, depending on how the lights shone above them and his hair was long, brushing his shoulders, a sandy blond color that looked almost brown, reminding her of Isa's hair before she had died it. Over all he was rather attractive, and she had just walked into him and spilled his coffee everywhere. Harmony felt her face flame red.

"Nah, it's my fault. " He told her, his voice deep. She felt her eyes widen even more. She had expected him to just walk away, or scuff, or yell at her even, not take the blame for something she did. "No, it's my fault, it really is, I wasn't paying attention and I just walked into you like that-" She she gasped slightly in embarrassment and apology. "-I'm so sorry."

Her face, which had turned down to stare at the floor during the end of her apology, snapped up to look at his face again when he chuckled lightly. "I think you already said that." He told her and Harmony rubbed the back of her neck chuckling slightly. "Sor-" She cut herself off when he gave her an amused glance. A voice from behind him brought her attention away from her embarrassing act. "Hey, Pogue, come over here, we have some napkins that you can clean up with."

The guy-Pogue- also looked over at the group that sat a few feet away from them at a booth. The blond girl who had called out to him was holding out a container of napkins. He looked back at her. "Do you want some napkins?" He asked, obviously still amused, not only by the situation but also by the question. Harmony smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Tyler watched, along with the rest of them as Pogue brushed the napkins down his shirt where the coffee had spilt. The girl who had run into him-literally- did the same, her face red. But that wasn't the reason that they were all so interested. This was the first girl that had seemed to catch Pogue's attention, _really _catch his attntion since his break up with Kate months ago.

At first none of them had been sure why Pogue had stared across the room intently for a few seconds before snapping his attention back to them. It had only been when he had distractedly said that he wanted a doughnut and got up to get one, knocking into the girl, who had come over here with him and they saw him sneaking glances at her intently every few minutes that they figured that she was the one to catch his attention from across the room.

She was pretty too, nothing that stood out to much, but had a natural beauty to her that couldn't be denied, even if it looked like she tried not to do anything to entice it. She wore no make-up, her lightly tanned skin nothing but natural, with her brown hair tied up and her blue eyes wide with what looked like embarrassment, her cheeks red.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes before Sarah, who was tucked into Caleb's side like usual, decided to break the silence. "So are you new here? I haven't ever seen you around. Oh, I'm Sarah by the way." She added at the end. The girls eyes snapped over to her and she smiled at Sarah, sincerely. "Yeah, me and my friends just moved here actually.I'm Harmony."

It was Pogue who spoke before anyone else could, introducing everybody accordingly. "I'm Pogue, that's Reid, Tyler and Caleb-Sarah's boyfirend." He said at the end as if it wasn't obviously with how comfortable they looked glued to each others sides. "It's nice to meet you all." She told them before looking over at a booth a little bit over that another family had just sat down at, before sighing lightly as she glanced around to see no other places left to sit. It was obvious that she had been hoping to catch the booth before it was taken.

Pogue noticed this to, and before Sarah or anybody else could open their mouths to do it her invited her sit with them. She looked surprised for a minute, looking at the large circular booth they occupied, noting that there was room for at least four more people, yet she still looked like she was about to decline. Caleb didn't give her the chance. "Go ahead, we don't mind." She paused, nodded once and slid in after Pogue.

"Um, a friend of mine is here to, can she-"

"Of course." Sarah said brightly, cutting her off before she got the question out fully. Tyler stayed quiet as Reid, who took a bite out of his caramel brownie, asked where she was from. Even though he asked a question that wasn't laced with any double meanings, he was leaning in with a gleam in his eye as he said it. Tyler saw the angry look Pogue gave the Son and elbowed him lightly, discreetly, before he could say anything else to the girl who Pogue seemed to have taken an interest in.

"Oh, We came from Salem actually." Tyler, and everybody else seemed surprised by that answer, seeing as how some of the many with hunts had taken place in Salem, but before anyone could ask Harmony another question they heard a child calling out, making her turn around and say, "Over here", not loudly, but loud enough for who she was calling to to hear her since in the next second a girl, around his age come over.

Tyler felt his eyes widen and jaw go slack slightly, and he knew that Reid's had probably done the same too. The girl in front of them was no doubt gorgeous, in a darker kind of way. She had pale skin, that was the first thing he noticed, pale skin that contrasted with her hair, her long raven black hair that flowed in natural waves down past her shoulders to the middle of her back, some of which was partly throw over her left shoulder framing her face, blending in with her equally dark attire that consisted of a simple black top with thin staps that outined her waist and was pulled down over her dark, wahed out, black jeans. Her sneakers were black and white checkered and she had a leather jacket tied around her waist.

Though she wore a large amount of dark black eyeliner, Tyler couldn't see any other make-up anywhere else on her face, and the liner that she wore, even though it was a large amount, didn't make her look sluty and any way in his opinion, in fact it made her look more dark, more mysterious, outlining her strange gray eyes that almost gleamed a silver like color in the lights. Tyler saw that her nose was pierced, a black diamond glittering darkly against her smooth nose and pale skin. He also noticed that another black stud accented the top left side of her lip and from her could see in her right ear, she had three black studs in the lobe, and two shining at the top cartilage of her ear.

She was tall to, only a few inches shorter than him probably, making her around five foot seven or eight, maybe even slightly taller than that. Her face had an unreadablennn expression on it, but Tyler could just make out a hint of amusement in her gray eyes as she looked from Pogue to Haromony and down at their stained shirts.

One thing that caught his attention though was the child that rested on her hip. She looked no more than four or five and Tyler instantly wondered if the child was her daughter but then her looked at the differences between them and he assumed that they weren't mother and daughter, but he could have been wrong. He knew that even if they weren't though that they were close, he could see it.

The little girl smiled widely when she saw Harmony, holding out the plate she clutched with two hands. "Aunt Harmy, look what we got, we can share." Harmony laughed and looked down at the rather large piece of chocolate cake that looked pretty good decked out in sugary syrups and sprinkles. The raven haired girl set down the child in Harmony's lap gently, putting the four other white containers she held in her hands beside the plate of cake. "Did you get something for everyone?" Harmony asked and the girl nodded. "Uh huh, have to get coffee after though since it'll cool off if I got it now." She smirked then. "Besides, I think you had a enough coffee for now." She nodded at Harmony's stained shirt and Harmony swatted at her lightly.

"Haha. Oh Is, this is Caleb, his girlfriend Sarah, Pogue, Reid and Tyler. Everyone this is a friend of mine and my neice, they moved here along with me. This is Isadora and my neice Meadow."

"You can call me Isa." Isadora, or Isa, said, almost automatically. "So I'm guessing that you're all from around here then." Isa said, sliding into the booth beside Harmony and picking up a fork, taking a bite of the cake Meadow was eating. It was Reid who answered her, leaning in, grinnning at her wickedly. "We have actually, maybe I could show you around sometime." His voice dripped with inneudo, clearly stating where he could like to show her around, most likely in his bedroom.

Isa leaned back,chewing another bite of cake, her eyes showing nothing but amusement now. "Huh,thanks, but I think I can find my way around." She told him with a small smirk of her own. Tyler felt a small grin tug at his lips at her clear refusal to Reid, something that didn't happen often. It made him a little relieved that she had refused though, and he wasn't sure why the idea of her and Reid together bothered him so much.

"Do you like it around here." He found himself asking them, yet his eyes were focused only on Isa, who at the sound of his voice, brought her eyes over to meet his. They stayed like that for a few seconds. Tyler, staring in wonder at her dark eyes that held secrets, and a look that he couldn't decipher. He was the first to break their gaze, looking anywhere but at Isa, cursing himself inwardly at the fact that he was nervous, even a little intrigued, yet to shy to do anything about it. Isa didn't seem to care though as she answered. "I like it here so far, but I've always been one for the dark and unusal. Something I can tell Ipswich has."

Tyler looked up to see her glance at Harmony who spoke with a smile. "I honestly don't know yet, I haven't seen enough of this place to know but so far everything seems nice." It was when she finished to sentence that the little girl in her lap spoke up, confirming to Tyler that Isa wasn't her mother. "Aunt Harmy, Did you know that Aunt Issy got me a chocolate brownie to for home." Harmony gave Isa a look. "Chocolate cake, chocolate brownie? Do you know how much sugar that is, God, Nora's can kill you."

Isa shrugged, not looking to worried about this Nora killing her as she waved her hand easily. "Don't worry." Harmony looked like she wanted to say more but was cut off when Isa's cell phone started blaring, there were no lyrics to it, just a fast paced melody that nobody reconized. She pulled it out and looked at the screen "Hey Nora." She said once she answered it. "Who's that." Meadow mumbled around a peice of chocolate cake, and Tyler got the distinction that she was pretty smart for her young age. "Your mom." Said Harmony, watching Isa speak for a few minutes before Hanging up.

"Well we gotta go." She told them, sliding out of the booth and after a few goodbyes they left, Harmony assuring them that they would see each other around. They left and Tyler stared after Isa until they bought some coffee and left out the door. It was only when Reid nudged him that he noticed everyone at the table staring at him. "What." He mumbled, embarrassed. "Baby boy, do you have a crush on Isa." Reid teased and Tyler felt his face gather a hint of pink. "No." He said, even though her was sure that wasn't true.

"But you do." Sarah said happily, "Yeah and Pgue seems to have taken an interest in Harmony too." Reid said making Pogue instantly deny it. Tyler somehow had a feeling that after meeting these two girls and their niece, things were going to get a little interesting.

* * *

Review Please


End file.
